Coloratura
by Falcitrix
Summary: A collection of Kurofai drabbles inspired by Tsubasa's soundtrack. Still sporadically being added to. Kurogane x Fai.
1. uninvited guest

This is a collection of very short stories- some may be longer than drabble-length, while some shorter. Some are serious, some... not so much. xD They're all Fay x Kurogane, so if that offends you, then you certainly don't have to read them. All of the titles come from songs from Tsubasa's soundtrack- which I love, by the way- and most are inspired by the song itself. If you haven't heard to soundtrack before, I highly recommend it. It's amazing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters that are/will be featured in these stories. This disclaimer is meant to apply to all drabbles featured here.

* * *

The traditional Japanese-style room was lit by the soft glow of the full moon. After a hard day of feather-searching, everyone was fast asleep in their futons.

... That is, everyone except for a certain blonde and swordsman.

"Kuro..." murmured Fay, as Kurogane leaned down to kiss the blonde.

Tragically enough, this was all being witnessed by a newly-awoken and bleary-eyed Sakura.

"Nn, Fay? Kurogane?" Sakura asked sleepily, blinking repeatedly.

Both Fay and Kurogane immediately turned to face Sakura, with Kurogane quickly crawling off of Fay (who was, fortunately, still clothed), and Fay slowly sitting up.

The black-haired man turned to Fay, and told him simply yet in an annoyed tone of voice, "You explain this."

The magician nodded, smiling gently.

"Um, why was Kurogane on top of you, Fay?" Sakura asked innocently.

Fay thought for a moment, likely attempting to come up with a reasonable lie that, truly, only Sakura would believe.

"You know that it's winter, right, Sakura?"

She nodded, not quite understanding where Fay was going.

"You also know how this room doesn't have heating, right?"

She nodded again, beginning to grasp at what he was getting at.

"So, Kurogane was trying to keep you warm?"

"That's right! Kuro-pu may look mean but, deep down, he's a softie."

Kurogane huffed and shot a glare at Fay, although he inwardly grateful that the blonde had managed to come up with an explanation.

"Now, it's time to go back to bed, Sakura."

Sakura yawned, believing every word of Fay's, and climbed back into her futon.

Sometimes, uninvited guests aren't that much trouble.


	2. I talk to the rain

_Plip plip._

Rain fell quietly on the metal roof.

_Plip plip._

Kurogane sat up, shaking sleep away. He glanced over at the previously occupied futon.

_Where could that damn magician have gone to...?_ he wondered, annoyed.

On some odd impulse, he decided to take a look outside, walking the length of the short hallway connecting the spare room to the entrance.

_Plip plip._

He opened the door slowly, and looked outside.

Kurogane blinked, and peered closer. Standing alone in the rain was Fay, his arms outstretched, with a serene smile on his face.

_Plip plip._

Kurogane stepped hesitantly out the door, and shut the door quietly behind himself, so as not to disturb the others. He walked towards the blonde, and stopped about a meter short. Fay's hair was dripping with water, and his clothing was soaked through.

_Plip plip._

"What are you doing out here?" Kurogane asked with a mixture of bafflement, concern, and plain curiosity. Fay turned his head slowly to look at Kurogane.

"I talk to the rain," he said simply, with a slight smile. "And the rain talks to me."


	3. the dreamers

"Do you mind?" Kurogane asked, clearly annoyed. "I'm trying to fall asleep."

"But, Kuro-rin, I thought you'd get lonely sleeping against this wall with no one to keep you company."

"I don't need company. And even if I did, what makes you think I'd want someone _right next to me_?" he asked, his face twitching with frustration.

"You can complain all you want, but I'm not moving," Fay said, wearing a grin of conviction.

"... Fine. But don't try anything."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it~"

"Guys, I'm turning off the light now," Syaoran said sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he lay down.

"Good night, Kuro-sama," Fay said, laying his head on Kurogane's shoulder.

"Hey, what're you-"

However, Fay had quickly fallen asleep- or, rather, quickly began to feign sleep- so Kurogane's objection fell on deaf ears. And, at this point, Kurogane didn't feel like shoving the magician off his shoulder.

* * *

"... Good morning, Princess..." Syaoran murmured, still feeling slightly groggy from just waking up.

"Morning, Syaoran!" Sakura whispered happily.

"Um, why are you whispering?"

Sakura tilted her head slightly, inclining towards the still-sleeping pair. Fay's head still lay on Kurogane's shoulder and, sometime during the night, Kurogane had wrapped his hand around Fay's.

"You know, their positions kind of remind of something, but I'm not quite sure what, exactly..." Syaoran trailed off, a pensive expression on his face.

Fay blinked his eyes and, slowly removing his head from Kurogane's shoulder, took a look around the room. Feeling something on his hand, he looked down and, upon seeing the position his hand was in, smiled a little.

Unfortunately enough, this was when Kurogane chose the moment to wake up.

"Kuro-tan, I didn't know you were so bold."

"What on earth are you going on about...?" Kurogane asked. Suddenly, it dawned on him, and he looked down, only to see his hand encircling Fay's.

"I told you not to try anything!" he said, jerking his hand away.

"Oh, it wasn't _I _who did it, it was you, Kuro-buro!"

"Well, I... I was... sleeping. Yes. Sleeping. I had no control over my actions," Kurogane stammered.

"Well, that's disappointing. At least your subconscious loves me," Fay said, pouting.

"Hey, whoever said anything about lo-"

"I've got it!" Syaoran exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Got what?" Sakura asked, a bit confused.

"What Fay-san and Kurogane-san's sleeping positions reminded me of! When I was traveling with my father, we saw a sculpture of two people sitting side by side. It was famous in that town, because it was the last sculpture made by the town's famous artist before his death."

"What was it called?" Sakura asked, interested.

"Hm... 'The Dreamers', I think."

Fay smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

A/N: I had a note written out, but FF ate it, and I'm too lazy to write a new one. Short version- there may be more updates in the (near?) future.


End file.
